


[Podfic] Transponder

by luftnarp-podfic (secretsofluftnarp)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Crossover, Dimension Travel, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/luftnarp-podfic
Summary: Author Summary: "You really just lead with the wrong universe thing, huh? Like a crazy person."podfic of Transponder by InsaneTrollLogic
Relationships: Miles Morales & Peter B. Parker, Miles Morales & Wade Wilson, Peter B. Parker & Wade Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Transponder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Transponder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616593) by [InsaneTrollLogic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneTrollLogic/pseuds/InsaneTrollLogic). 



**length:** 21:22

 **[stream or download mp3 here](https://luftnarp.kalindalittle.com/Transponder.mp3)**  


Intro/outro music is "Getaway" by 2Mello. Thank you to InsaneTrollLogic for this fun story & permission to podfic.


End file.
